Insecurities 101
by frozenmaiden
Summary: Ninako's dream just came true. She was Ren's girlfriend. But she has her own insecurities too. Will this change when Ren's at it? Or does Ren doesn't care at all? Find out! ONESHOT COMPLETE. PLEASE REVIEW! I'll return the favor, really.


_**A/N:**__ I would like to express my greatest thanks to those who reviewed my first-ever fanfiction (though that's a total crap) Flan Prince. _

_Special thanks to:_

_moonacre99 and Sakura Breeze, _

_Lanel and kin-kinna, _

_SweetieSakura and KelseyMorgan', _

_goldenlilies and Iceyfire141, _

_s0rRoWfuLaNgeL012, TheCrimsonFireFly and crazyanimelover326_

_**THE Italicized PARTS INDICATES THE THOUGHTS OF THE PERSON SPEAKING. **_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Strobe Edge manga but if you would like to contribute bits and pieces, I'm all ears._

_I like you, Kinoshita-san._

_Those words, they sounded like chiming bells that time. He confessed to me. Ren-kun, I mean. That is totally going overboard for this time. I-well, can't believe that I, Ninako Kinoshita has been confessed at. This is so totally rockin'. My knees were buckling, shaking like jell-o and I can't clearly describe that scene. All I knew was my answer and the hug. Yea, the hug. It felt warm against my body. But the thing is, there's no kiss. My answer came out in a rush and that's silly of me. _

"_Ren-kun, I-I like you too."_

"Ninako? Heeello?" Tsukasa, a girl with stringy hair tied in a pony-tail waved across the day dreaming girl's face. "I-I see, she still can't get over with that confession…" she sighed.

"There's nothing we can do about it, I think. Being confessed to by a popular guy really can really drive a simpleton girl like her to nuts." Sayuri scoffed and shrugged.

Tsukasa and Sayuri kept quiet for a bit. Just then, the bell rang but Ninako kept on her act. Tsukasa can't help grumbling due to impatience. She eyed Sayuri, who winked at her in return.

"Hey, Ninako-chan. Ren-kun is looking for you. It's lunch time and he says wants to eat together." Sayuri muttered.

At a blink of an eye, Ninako got back to her senses. She eyed Sayuri with her almond-like eyes. "Really? Sayuri, is that true? Ren wants to have lunch with _me_?"

"Don't be foolish Ninako. He won't do that. It'd be too embarrassing for him." Tsukasa butted in.

Ninako's shoulders droop. "Yea. I think that would be so good to be true."

"There now, Ninako, if you'd stop fantasizing with your boyfriend and ask him yourself to eat with you, then maybe your day dreams would be true." Sayuri adviced and patted her on the shoulder.

Tsukasa nudged Sayuri and gave her a 'don't-get her-hopes-too-high' look. Sayuri mouthed I-know-right and pulled the depressed Ninako downstairs.

"Woah. The cafeteria sure looks crowded, huh? I wonder where we'll eat." Sayuri sighed, rubbing her chin. Ninako glanced at her. "Hey, it looks like the lawn is a good place too."

Tsukasa snorted. "Yea, you go and sit there. Let's see if you won't get bug bites."

"B-But,"

"No buts," Tsukasa hissed. "Don't start Ninako. It's okay if we sit there. Besides, Non-chan and Tamaki-chan are there."

Ninako followed Tsukasa's finger. There is still a bare table and the two waved but the only thing is that her _boyfriend_, Ren, is there with his friends. How could _she_ possibly sit there comfortably?

"Hey, you've got to be joking, Tsukasa-chan!" she whined. "R-Ren-kun is there!"

Tsukasa placed her hands on her hips. "And so what if he's there? He's not the reason why we came here. And, hey, are you afraid of him? He's your boyfriend, hello?"

Ninako gritted her fingernails. "B-But he'll only think of me as the annoying one. You'd be this nervous as me if you're in my place, Tsukasa-chan."

Sayuri gripped her hand. "Nonsense. Let's go."

The trio waved at the two other girls. Though scared, Ninako tried her best to remain calm and sat behind Ren. She opened her lunch bag and peeked inside. _No good_, she thought. _This is so not good! This'll stink! Ren will smell it behind me!_

"Ninako-chan, you okay?" Tamaki asked, curling her short, wavy hair.

"Y-Yea. Uh, I need to go to the lunch stall. You eat first. I'll be back."

"The stall's crowded enough and you've packed lunch already. Why bother?" Noriko asked.

"I think I can manage that crowd. Laters!" Ninako uttered and ran off.

"Well, I think I kinda know the reason," Tsukasa mumbled. She reached inside of Ninako's lunch bag and held the lunch box.

"That's-That's awful." Sayuri said, crinkling her small nose. Tamaki didn't take notice and continued on twirling her hair. "Now we know, guys."

Ninako hurried to the crowded stall. She can still feel the irritated stares of her friends behind her back. How she wished that she ate alone in the room. That way, no one can see that horrible lunch.

"Excuse me, excuse me." she muttered and fished her way towards the counter. The students are packed like sardines, and the air felt hot. When Ninako reached the middle of the jam-packed students, she can no longer fight her way in. A brawny student with spiky hair tossed her aside. _I'm getting crushed here! Help me!_

_At the other side of the cafeteria…_

"Isn't that Ninako-chan? Why is she going there? She had a packed lunch already right?" Manabu said, with a hint of surprise. Ren secretly followed her with his eyes. "I wonder if she's gonna be a 'right. She hasn't got a big stature after all."

Yutaro sipped his soup informally. "Hey, Ren, isn't she your girlfriend? You should help h-The heck? Where'd he go?"

"He took off, that's what." Manabu smiled.

_That stupid Ren…_

"Let me pass through…" she muttered as fought her way. The students still battled to have the attention of the service giver. _Ten minutes left. How could I eat if the line's this thick?_

"Yikes!" she squealed in surprise as a brawny kid pushed her out of the pack. By then, Ninako closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come as she stumbled on the ground.

_Plop._

"Eh?"

"Hey, didn't you hear her? She said 'excuse me' right? Have you got no manners?" a masculine voice behind her rang. Ninako eyed her savior.

_Ren-kun?_

"And so what? Why do I need to care?" growled the brawny student. Ninako gave Ren a desperate look of fear but to her surprise, Ren smiled. A sly smile. She blushed. This is the first time she saw Ren smile wickedly at someone. She stood up and helped Ren who cushioned her from the unexpected fall. Ren brushed his pants and glared at the spiky-haired kid.

"Hey, what's going on here?" a grown-up voice grumbled. Ninako flinched and hid behind Ren. "Is it you, Ichinose?"

Ren flinched but didn't dare to answer. He gripped Ninako firmly and was about to leave.

"I-It isn't him, T-Tsugumi sensei! He's not to be blamed! Th-That kid is!" Ninako blurted. Ren gripped her hand and pulled her behind him.

"Why you-"

"You! Stop! I don't want that kind of violence here." Tsugumi-sensei said, as he held his hand up. "Come to my office immediately, you two."

Ninako shuddered. "Yes, sensei. I'll go."

"Not you. Him." he declared and pointed to Ren. "You and he shall come to my office. D'you hear?" The brawny kid looked rather sinister when his gaze fell on Tsumugi-sensei. This made Ninako shiver a little.

"Yes, sensei." the two boys chorused.

"Good. I'll expect to see you there."

The old man tipped his cane and went off. The other students murmured about, as if they're the ones to be sent to Tsugumi's office.

_That's bad. Making Tsugumi angry is a sane student's last resort. Ren sure has guts eh? Never expect him to do that thing though._

_That Ninako sure should be grateful that Ren-kun's her boyfriend. Without him, it's a sure thing that that brawny kid will pick on her. A LOT. _

_Kinoshita Ninako? Isn't that the girl who's in the cheering competitions?_

_Aye, that's the one. I just wonder how she forced Ren to be her boyfriend though. It's like- No way, Jose! _

_Totally agree. Hundred percent._

Ren tapped Ninako on her shoulder. "Guess I should be going then, Kinoshita-san. See you later."

"Ah—"

"What is it?" Ninako felt her heart ablaze. Ren's soft glance has once again evaded her heart. Why does it have to be him? He's not the one at fault!

"Well, I was thinking if we can go home together after that meeting of yours with Tsugumi-sensei." she piped out with hope showing on her face. Ren clenched his fists and beamed. "It's okay. I'll go home by myself. You don't have to worry anymore. Are there anymore things that you want to say?"

"N-Nothing."

"Okay. G'bye for now."

After Ren took off, Ninako's shoulders droop. _What have I done? If I just ate that horrible smelly lunch, then Ren wouldn't be sent to Tsugumi. I'm such an idiot. Letting Ren take the blame, isn't that a cowardly thing to do? How I hate myself!_

A pat landed on her head, making her jump in surprise. "It's okay, Ninako-chan. It's not your fault anyway."

Ninako turned, only to see Andou in a clement face. "A-Andou-kun. You haven't followed Ren? He was taken to Tsugumi's office not a long time ago."

"Is that to be worried about?"

"Eh?"

"Look here, Ninako-chan. That guy doesn't deserve you. Even though he keeps on saving your butt all the time, he's immature."

She clenched her fists into tiny balls. "Andou-kun, I thought you are his friend. He trusted you, and yet is this how you're going to repay that trust? I don't get you, really. I don't care how many times he acts immature. I'm here for him, no matter what!"

The thudding footsteps of the upset girl rang in Andou's ears. _She ran off… Andou, you idiot, why do you keep on hoping for her to go out with you? Stupid._

"Why?"

Andou flinched. He pivoted only to see Mao in her usual facial expression. She eyed him, with a sense of coldness in her eyes. "Why are you torturing yourself, Andou? Why do you keep on pushing yourself to her? Don't you know that it affects people around you?"

His jaw muscles tensed. He does not need Mao to say that to him. He knew that a long time ago, back when he first met Ninako. Her smiles, so cute and he longed to pinch those cheeks of hers. He can't do that, for he's no more than a friend. That's why he's trying. Trying to get at least a point closer to her.

"Just leave me be, Mao, for now." he mumbled. "Please,"

Mao sighed. "Well, then, Andou-kun, I'll take my leave. But, you know as well that no man is an island, right?"

Andou shut his eyes and his muscles tensed. _I know that, a long time ago._

The bell rang and the students dispersed. Ninako looked at Ren's desk but it was empty. The thought of it left her bare. But as to what Andou-kun said a while ago, she felt madder than ever.

"That stupid Andou-kun! What does he mean by that? Such loyalty. Who would need him, anyway?" Ninako muttered in a cross voice. "Geez!"

"Seems that you are so mad about something,"

Ninako gazed at the speaker. She blushed to a beet red when she saw that it was no other than Ren. His dark head shone with the sun through the open door, though his hard dark eyes sent electric shocks down her spine.

_Is this how a person fall in love? Aye, this should be the feeling…_

"Well, I was waiting for you, and I didn't notice that you're here already." she managed to say after regaining her senses.

Ren chuckled. "So you actually waited for me? You should be burning with impatience."

"No, not at all." she replied, shaking her head. "I can wait here, as long as Ren wants me to wait."

Ren beamed in reply and offered his hand. "Sheesh. Come on. I'll treat you to a ramen store. But, I have a condition,"

Ninako raised her eyebrows due to curiosity. "And what is that?"

"That ramen shop must be a secret between the two of us." Ren uttered and gazed directly at Ninako.

"O~kay then. That's fine with me." she blushed, and held onto Ren's hand. Ninako enjoyed holding Ren's hand, even in the train or even at the sidewalk.

_His hand feels so warm and big… How long will I be able to hold this hand? Will it be forever?_

Ninako's thought came to a big blam as Ren started speaking.

"Well, it's here. Shinsakuta is a bit famous for this ramen shop." Ren declared. Ninako blinked twice. The shop doesn't look gallant enough for its customers. It looked more like an old shack ready to be blown away by the strong wind.

"Is this it? The shop that brought fame to Shinsakuta?" she asked, with a tone of disbelief.

"Why yes, it is. Don't misjudge it, though. It looks old but their delicacy remains great."

Ninako gulped and went inside. _Ren's correct, there are many people there, waiting for their orders. I should believe in Ren-kun. After all, I am his girlfriend._ Ninako beamed at Ren and dragged him to a blank seat. "Then, can I taste their delicacy?"

Ren chuckled. "Of course you may but don't eat too fast, you might choke."

"That's the best ramen that I've ever tasted!" Ninako cried and patted her belly. Her mouth watered by the thought of the ramen but held it back for the sake of Ren's presence. "Shall we go there again?"

"With you blabbering like that, it'll be hard to refuse." Ren said, as he gazed at her with those hard dark eyes of his.

Ninako didn't back down from his gaze. _Is this where manga characters are supposed to kiss?_ Ninako had no choice but to close her eyes. She waited for their lips to touch, and trembled due to the cold breeze. She's not aware that Ren blushed and thought that it might be easier for them if the break their contact.

"By the way, Ninako-chan,"

_Nooo! He broke our kiss!_

"Wh-What is it?" she stammered and shook her head in disgust. _How perverted, Ninako!_

"Nothing, do you want me to take you home?"

Ninako reddened a bit. She broke her gaze and looked at the surroundings. The sun was already down, as the night already sets its heart out.

"Heh, that's the first time you've offered me that." she remarked and bumped Ren's shoulder. She saw Ren darted a glance at the nearby store and didn't mind the bumping thingy.

"Is that wrong of me to ask?"

Ninako's breath was cut off at the end. Ren stared at her with those puppy eyes of his. The hard dark eyes turned soft, same as his facial expression. Ninako didn't expect that and blushed deeply.

"O-Of course not, I was just sorta surprised that you asked."

Ren beamed. "Then let's go. It's getting late."

"Yea,"

"G'morning, Sayuri-chan!"

Sayuri eyed the gleeful Ninako who sat on her seat without any rants and grumblings. "I-I guess you're too happy today, Ninako-chan. What's up?"

Ninako darted a glance at the doleful Ren. "Nothing!"

Sayuri blew a small puff of air. "You are obvious, Ninako, too obvious. Anything good with Ren, I guess?"

Ninako smiled and jabbed her tiny fists in the air. "Bingo! My, I didn't know that you are such a mind-reader, Sayuri-chan!"

The latter smiled gently and patted Ninako's head. "All's well that ends well, I guess."

"GOOOOD MORNING, SAYURI~CHAN!"

Sayuri sighed. "There he goes again,"

Ninako stifled a laugh. "But aren't you glad, Sayuri-chan? Daiki-kun loves you so much!"

"Yea, to the point of exaggeration," Sayuri scoffed.

Daiki sauntered to where Sayuri is, not minding if he bumped his classmates, or chairs. Good, ole, clumsy Daiki. He's too good, even for the likes of Sayuri. The only thing is that he is in a different class which means no sweet moments for him and Sayuri during class hours. He then beamed brightly and hugged the surprised Sayuri, making her blush.

"G'morning," he whispered in Sayuri's ear. Blushing profusely, Sayuri gave him a peck on the cheek. "Morning,"

Ninako gazed in wonder, a bit astonished by the sweetness shown by the two. _How I wish Ren and I would do that too. Being 'lovey dovey' all the time, not minding the people surrounding you, giving kisses to each other as if there will be no tomorrow. Those scenarios would be a dream._

"Ninako-chan seems all dreamy today," Daiki commented and placed the back of his hand on Ninako's forehead. Ninako swatted it, and frowned at Daiki. "Am not,"

"What's with the fuss?" a curious Tsukasa asked, as she laid her bag on her seat next to Sayuri.

"Tsukasa-chan!" Ninako blurted. "Well, there's no fuss to begin with…"

Tsukasa eyed her sharply, but nonetheless gave up. "If there's no fuss, I'm going with my story." All turned around and listened to the talking Tsukasa.

"I found this shop, and I guess we can spend the summer vacation eating its delicacy!"

Ninako's shoulders droop. _Here she goes again…_

"Shinsakuta's famous for this one!"

_Eh? Shinsakuta? Don't tell me…_

"You mean the one near the train station?" Daiki asked.

Tsukasa nodded. "How'd you know that?"

"Well, that's not going to surprise me. I mean, that store has been standing there for ages! Besides, Mayuka always eats there, so I tasted their ramen specialty already."

Sayuri nudged Daiki and in the corner of her eyes, she eyed Ninako, who in turn had her jaw tensed. "Ooops, I guess I mentioned something touchy," he mouthed to Sayuri.

"Well then, are you all coming with me or not?" Tsukasa yelled and placed her hands on her hips. The others eyed each other and muttered "yes,"

"Yosh! We'll go on Sunday then!"

_Huff… Huff…_

"Ren-kun! Wait up!" a flustered Ninako yelled on the top of her lungs and ran up ahead to catch Ren. He stopped abruptly and turned to see Ninako, all out of breath from catching up to him. "What's wrong?"

'I-I well, uhh, w-would you come with us on Sunday?" she blurted. Ninako didn't notice that her words came stumbling out. Beads of perspiration popped on her forehead and she wiped them off.

"Where?"

"Tsukasa said that she discovered a ramen shop at Shinsakuta. Unfortunately, that ramen shop is the place where-where we intended to keep as a secret…" se trailed off at the last word. Ren let out a brief smile and gazed apologetically at Ninako.

"My apologies, Ninako. I have something else to do that day. Maybe next time?"

Ninako's shoulders droop. Clearly, she was disappointed. "C-Can't you just reschedule? I-It's a group outing and I told the others that you would come."

The wind blew past Ninako's face and made her skirt flutter a little. She didn't notice that her boyfriend's jaw tensed. "Ninako, am I only for show-off?"

These words hit Ninako like a sharp arrow. "T-That's not it, Ren-kun. I didn't even th-"

"Then is it okay for me to leave now? The train's not going to wait and I made promises to Ga-chan too, so…"

Ninako felt a sharp pain tearing up her heart into tiny pieces. Tears welled in her eyes and she held them back or she doesn't want Ren to see her crying like a cry baby. This made her voice tremble a bit but she didn't mind. Ren waited for her answer, still standing up to her.

"Y-Yea. G'bye." she muttered.

Ren left as the sky darkened and the slight drizzle of rain passed by. Ninako didn't mind for she was full of thoughts and questions.

The rain went on.

Ninako can't sleep that night. She had a cold and yet, she still thinks of something. _I-what am I to Ren-kun? Does he even see me as his girlfriend or the same Ninako back then? Does he feel the same way as I do or does he still like Mayuka-san? Is he tired of me already? Will he break up with me? Geez, these questions, I can't take them anymore. Ren's the only one who knows the answers for sure. B-But it'll be so rude of me to ask, if ever. _

"Sheesh, stop crying Ninako," she consoled herself and wiped the droplets of tears away. The moon shone outside her window like a shimmering crusty plate.

"Just think of Sunday, Ninako." she muttered and patted Mr. Bear, her greatest ally whenever she's in doubt of something. "Right, Bear-san?"

The moonlight passed through the translucent windows and touched the face of the sleeping girl.

Sunday

Tsukasa looked at her watch once again. "Why is she so late? If I had known that she's such a slowpoke!"

Noriko sighed. "Why don't cha give her a call? Maybe she's still sleeping."

Tamaki, the girl with short, wavy hair, fumbled for her mobile phone. She dialed Ninako's number and the phone buzzed. After several minutes, a groggy voice answered the phone. "Kinoshita Residence. This is Ninako. How may I help you?"

"My, my, you sound bad, Ninako-chan." Tamaki said, with a hint of pity on her voice. Ninako stifled a chuckle. "You bet I am. That's why I'm sorry I can't go. Sorry for making you wait. Maybe I'll join you next time, then."

Tsukasa grabbed the phone from Tamaki. The latter glared at her but Tsukasa didn't mind even one little bit. "You silly brat! Does Ren know about this?" There was no answer. "Oh, Ninako, how could he? Want us to come over?"

"N-No! If you come over, I won't forgive you for doing so. Besides, I can take care of myself."

Sayuri chuckled. "She's being stubborn, yet so transparent. Hand me the phone, Tsukasa."

Tsukasa threw the phone and she grabbed it swiftly. ""Kay. We get you. Ren will come over in a few minutes. Just wait and rest like a princess till then.'

"Wha-"

"Don't you start fussing now." Sayuri shut the phone and tossed it back to Tamaki. She smiled ruefully and turned to Daiki. "Hey, you got his number?"

Daiki grinned. "Watch me." He then reached the insides of his pocket and emailed Ren. "There, I sent it."

"What did you say?" Noriko asked.

"Well, I said that his princess is waiting for her prince at their castle."

Tsukasa punched his biceps. "You fool. Who'd fall for that one?" Daiki howled in pain and hopped across the street.

"We've got no choice. Let's see if the prince will really show up." Sayuri muttered.

"Geez. Sayuri-chan sure surprised me." Ninako muttered. "Gave me chills," She clutched her chest and breathe in deeply. Sure, there'll be no way that he'll come here. Not when he already had plans with _someone._

"_Oh well_, I'm pretty sure that they're having fun anyway." she mumbled as she pulled the quilted sheets over her. The cold weather is surely making her drowsy so she curled up and wrapped herself up.

"Aachoo!"

As an instinct, Ninako grabbed the tissue box and blew her nose on a tissue. Her luck seemed worse. With her cold not getting any better and she's all alone in their home, maybe this flu that she's having will take some time to fade.

Consciousness seemed to slip past her and her vision got blurry. Minutes later, she fell into a deep slumber. Her mind travelled in a bleak path, different faces showed up along the way. Among them was Ren. Gentle, ever-smiling Ren. Her boyfriend and best male friend. Why is that he seemed so far away? She reached out for him, all but to no avail. To her surprise, the calm expression on his face turned sour as he gave her a cold shoulder and walked away.

Ninako was left dumbfounded. On the puzzling road, she collapsed and dropped to her knees.

_Ren-kun! Ren-kun! _

A voice answered her but it seemed so far away. She tried to run towards that familiar voice and reached out to it.

"I'm here, Ninako." the voice purred. She felt wet tears flow down her cheeks but didn't mind it. As long as she heard _the voice_, it's totally okay.

The dream turned into wisps of smoke.

Ninako logged Z's.

Ren-kun…

Ninako's eyes flew open. She gazed around her room and made sure that everything's fine. The closets are okay. The furniture's untouched, okay. Mr. Bear is still sitting on her study table. She felt good but there is something heavy leaning on her right leg. Her gaze darted on _that_ and she shuddered when she saw a familiar face.

_Ren-kun?_

The latter's hair is in a messy state. The jet-black hair looked tousled but cropped neatly. His face appeared thinner as he leaned on her yet there was this gentle and calm expression that was written on his face. This matched the even heartbeats of his that can be heard by Ninako.

_He didn't seem awake though. _

She eyed his lips and tried to imagine kissing them but she shooed them at once, exasperated.

_I'm a real lecher and a pervert as well_, she grimaced.

Minutes passed by yet she remained still. She couldn't tear her gaze away from those rosy lips of Ren. Not when she's this close.

'_Kay. I'll just kiss him once. If he wakes up, I'll just pull away_, she thought. With a heavy breath, she drew herself nearer to Ren's face. She closed her eyes as her damp lips pressed onto his. His lips felt soft for Ninako and she wondered whether hers felt the same way.

As soon as their lips touched, Ren unconsciously yanked Ninako's outstretched arm putting her in a malicious state. She was now on top of him and to her that felt _wrong_.

"Yikes!"

_No way! If he wakes up while we're still in this position, he'll think that I'm perverted for sure! _Ninako tried to pry Ren's fingers open from her arm but the more she struggled, the more his grip got tighter.

"It's useless," she sighed. and slumped back to her original position awkwardly since she's still in Ren's grip.

"I'll just sleep, then. If he wakes up, he might probably wonder what he's doing." she mumbled to herself. As soon as her head touched the pillow, her eyelids fell.

In her unconscious state, she didn't hear the sleeping guy's moans. Calling her.

Ren's eyes fluttered open. He blinked twice when he saw that he was gripping Ninako's arm_, tightly_.

_Why on the earth was I holding her?_

The phone's vibrations interrupted his thoughts. He looked at the clock. It was past five in the afternoon. Ren fumbled rather carelessly inside his pocket and answered the call.

"Hello. Ren speaking,"

A girly voice answered and he knew who that was in an instant. "Ren, where were you? I've been in this ramen shop since goodness knew when. FYI, I even met my lil brother. Said that it looks like I got dumped twice!"

Ren gulped but remained calm. "Oh. I'm truly sorry, Mayuka."

"That's enough. What do you want to talk about anyway? You seemed _too_ anxious to meet me yesterday."

"I-well, there's something I need to tell you."

"Seriously? What is it, then? Wanna be a couple again or something?"

Ren sniffed. "No, that wasn't it."

"Then what is it?"

"I-uh, this well, this may sound inappropriate, but I thought about it last night."

"Ren, you're giving me chills. Hurry up!"

"I thought that distance maybe better for us and—"

"And?"

"And this will be the last time that I will associate myself to you."

The line went silent. Ren darted a brief glance at Ninako, who in his point of view was still sleeping heavily. "Well, I thought that this will help my relationship with Ninako, since we _are_ a couple already and she's _my_ girlfriend. Besides, y'know, you might do well in your jobs n' stuff."

Ren felt relieved when the other line spoke.

"I-Is that so?" a rather croaky voice trembled out. "Well, if that's what you want, then I guess it'd be fine for me."

Ren smiled faintly but that faded in an instant when Mayuka let out a heart-breaking sob. "Uh, if that's all, then…"

"Y-Yea," Mayuka answered between her sobs. "Goodbye, Ren."

The line went dead.

Ren slipped his phone back where he got it and darted a glance at his sick girlfriend. He patted her and messed her already messed up hair. _This was the girl who knew me for what I am._ _Why would I look for more if she's right here by my side? _

A faint smile lightened his mood he touched Ninako's forehead. _Good, her fever's gone. Now, what will I do?_

As Ren thought, Ninako opened her eyes and beamed when she saw Ren in his usual thinking mode. From what she heard earlier, she can't help blushing and thinking lovey dovey stuffs. _Ren stood up for me. That's good. He still likes me.._

Ren's head turned and saw that the sick patient was already awake. "Oh, Ninako-chan. Don't you feel well? You're red." he remarked as he touched her forehead. Ninako flinched but stayed still due to the cool temperature of Ren's hand. "N-No. I feel totally fine. Really."

Ren smiled. "That's good. If you don't mind, I'll prepare Kimchi for you." Ninako's eyes widened. "Ren-kun, since when do you know how to cook?"

He let out a smug look. "Don't you trust me? Girls aren't the only ones who know how to cook. Besides, making kimchi isn't that hard." Ninako made an oh-is-that-so face and nodded. "Okay, fine by me. Let's see if the great Ren Ichinose's kimchi fits his girlfriend's taste buds!"

Ren let out a gentle smile. "You wait here, okay?" As he turned for the door, Ninako called out. "Ren-kun?"

The latter turned his head. "What is it?"

"Do-Do you regret something?"

Ren eyed her and beamed. "What makes you think that?"

Ninako fidgeted. "N-Nothing. The thought just passed by, somehow."

Ren breathe in deeply. "The only thing that I regret is leaving you when it rained. Got it?" he said and messed up Ninako's hair once more.

"Oh. I see." she said and like a rainbow coming out from a morning drizzle, she beamed joyfully.

"I love you, Ren-kun."

The guy seemed frozen for an instant. To her surprise, she saw Ren blush like a tomato. A thought popped in her head, making her feel uneasy.

"Ren-kun! Are you feeling well? It seems like you caught my flu as well!

"T-This is nothing." he said and covered his face. "You wait here, okay?"

Ninako made a salute. "Yes, boss!"

"My, my. How sweet… Ren's bones should be jumping up and down now." Daiki muttered. Tsukasa punched him on the head as he howled in pain and held it with his two hands. "That hurts, Tsukasa-san! Sayuri, scold her for me!" he grumbled.

Sayuri bat him an eyelid. "It's your fault anyway, Daiki. How come you're peeping in Ninako-chan's window and saying erotic stuff? How perverted!"

Tamaki and Noriko nodded and glared at Daiki. "Yes, yes. Per-vert."

Daiki frowned and raised his fist. "How dare you girls call me perverted?"

"Well, whatever." Tsukasa muttered and glanced at the waiting Ninako. "Seems that our job's well done."

Sayuri chuckled. "Yea, you can say that again. The prince finds the princess at last. After all, all that's well ends well."

"Well, aren't we going to give them privacy? We've been waiting here since forever." Tamaki grumbled.

Tsukasa's eyes gleamed. "Ramen? I know some stores…"

The others eyed her fierce fully. "Tsukasa!"

"Okay. I get it. No more ramen."

That's it! Thanks guys for reading. I hope that you'll review as well for I'll return the favor and review yours as well. I am thinking of making a cross-over story for Gakuen Alice and Strobe Edge and I am hoping for your full support! Anyway, you can send me a message in my chatbox in .com. That'd be cool.

_-frozenmaiden-_


End file.
